La Última Palabra
by Carrillo.12
Summary: ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Trabajando a medio plazo con un detective que fingía serlo, resolviendo un caso que se les resbalaría de los cascos. Una gran noticia arraso toda Canterlot, una gran pérdida de Unicornios, fueron secuestrados y probablemente asesinados, aun así, lo que el mismo buscaba era dinero, Twilight solo quería rescatarlos. "Si es que siguieran vivos." ¿Podrán hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**SEAN BIENVENIDOS A ESTA NUEVA SERIE, LA TRAMA ES SIMPLE SOLO SON UNA GRAN MAYORÍA DE UNICORNIOS QUE HAN SIDO SECUESTRAD S, Y QUE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA Y ANTAGONISTA TENDRÁN QUE RESOLVER. DISFRÚTENLO...**_

La oscuridad de la noche por un tiempo parecía escasa y con un sabor de repugnancia. El viaje por el tren no era cómodo, ni una sola alma se presentaba, y los baches e valles se reflejaban desde la ventana que observaba con determinada precaución. El tren avanzaba a marcha de caracol, y la manera de llegar pasando de las 3 de la mañana se veía de forma obvia.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Ponyville, donde era abstenida por una inmensa cantidad de frio. Vestía mi inusual corbata de terciopelo roja, un reloj en mi casco izquierdo, mi traje de color negro, y una bolsa al costado mío; Donde cargaba mis lentes oscuros. La fría noche me recibió de forma brusca, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles para la visita de una vieja amiga. La biblioteca tenia las luces prendidas, las ventanas le delataban que estaba despierta a estas horas de la noche. Me acerque a una de las ventanas del costado. Solo pude notar una gran fuente de luz que me dejaba ciego, me aleje y próximo me acerque a la puerta donde di dos toques leves. Se escuchaba los pasos acercarse, cuando la puerta soltó ese rechinido que por poco me dejaba sordo. Twilight se encontraba tras la puerta mientras me miraba de forma desconcertada, yo por mi parte miraba a ciegas por la inmensa luz de la casa.

-¿Quién es usted? –me pregunto con la mirada oblicua.

Las palabras dichas con firmeza me impresionaron lo suficiente para quedar boquiabierto.

-Soy yo, el escritor de algunas historias escritas de parte mía –dije mientras me limpiaba los parpados.

Era una respuesta tonta, ni siquiera le había dicho mi nombre, talvez me podría reconocer.

-Ah, sí, eh leído historias suyas.

La respuesta me volvió a sorprender, sin embargo, gran parte de mí se mantenía aliviada y complacida, no tendría que perder mí tiempo en una plática que hubiera durado siglos. Me invito a pasar, la luz que por un momento me cegó, se me acostumbro y pude ver mejor la casa; Almenas yo la llamaba así. Todo limpio y reluciente, era una completa "pasada." La noche transcurrió de forma rápida mientras nos sentamos en el suelo de madera, con tazas de té en nuestros cascos.

-Sabes, eh venido por una razón –le dije con tono melancólico.

-Lo sé –contesto mientras daba un sorbo a la taza-, no vendrías por compartir y perder tu tiempo, ¿No es así?

-Prácticamente, No –di un sorbo a la taza y proseguí-. Eh venido por una noticia que me incomodo mientras me alojaba en un pequeño departamento de Canterlot, la noche de ayer me llego un periódico, en el informaban sobre una gran pérdida de Unicornios, es por eso que vine a verte, eres la única Unicornio que conozco –di otro sorbo.

-Ya veo, la noticia jamás se dio a presentar a ningunas horas de la mañana que yo recuerde.

-Yo creo que no solo es un secuestro, sino que también es asesinato.

-¿Como? Ya lo ha visto, o ¿en los noticieros?

-En ninguna parte, solo que llevan perdidas más de dos semanas –dije con la frente en alto y los ojos casi decaídos.

-¿De quién se trataba?

-Dos potras, una de crin morada peinada elegantemente, y la otra era una pequeña potra que prácticamente parecía ser su hermana.

-Oh, no. Eran Rarity y Sweetie Belle –dijo mientras se notaban las lágrimas caerle lentamente por las mejillas.

-Lo lamento –respondí intentando consolarla sin tener éxito.

La plática se alargó hasta caer la mañana donde el sol se levantaba lentamente de las colinas.

-Aun no puedo creerlo –dijo Twilight con la vista fija en un punto de la nada.

-Es por eso que te pido resolver el caso –le dije.

-¿Usted es detective?

-No. Pero eh escrito libros, además piense en todo el dinero que podríamos ganar al capturarlo.

-Yo no pienso en el dinero, solo quiero salvar a Rarity y a su hermana.

-Bien, aunque probablemente ya estén muertas –respondí mientras me acercaba lentamente a la puerta.

Mantenía la mirada en frente, sin embargo ya imaginaba como se encontraba la Alicornio; Pensativa y dudando. Estuve en lo cierto al voltear la cabeza hacia mi hombro mientras la veía.

-Bien, iré contigo y resolveremos el caso, pero solo por Rarity y Sweetie Belle.

En ese momento quise expresar una sonrisa que llegara de oreja a oreja de mí rostro, sin embargo, ella sospecharía, no era tan tonta, o eso pensaba.

-Bien el viernes me dirigiré hacia aquí para recogerte, mientras tanto, no le digas nada sobre esto, en especial a tus cinco amigas –le dije mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Salí de la casa para luego ir en tren hacia mi departamento, donde haría unas cuantas llamadas. En medio camino mi sonrisa comenzó a formarse. Las calles estaban atestadas de mercantes vendiendo sus mercancías, donde los ponys se acercaban para comprarlas, sin duda todo era llamativo.

Una que otra pony era Unicornio, la mayoría, por lo menos sabía que se mantendrían en tierra como los terrestres, yo era Unicornio por lo que también corría un riesgo de que me raptaran y mataran como yo pensaba, pero lo que más me preocupa era que la policía me descubriera resolviendo casos sin permiso, debido a que no era detective pero por lo menos podría engañarlos, talvez. Todo se resumió en que las había asesinado, y quien sabe quién era el siguiente.

Subí al tren desapercibido y olvidando los recuerdos, sin duda esta historia seria famosa.

El tren se detuvo en la estación, baje y seguí caminando hacia donde yo me hospedaba. El mediodía se notaba por todos los lados; Rincones que asomaban al ser notados, y orificios por las paredes.

Subí las escaleras con cautela mientras visualizaba mi habitación, una vez abrirla, entre, todo igual como lo había dejado, desordenado, pero no sucio, muchas clases de papeles por todos lados, periódicos y libros viejos en el suelo en un rincón, un televisor grande en medio, una ventana con cortinas a medio cocer, una alfombra de terciopelo verde que ocupaba todo el suelo de mármol, apenas recordaba la forma del suelo antes de poner la alfombra, cuadros en la pared y alguno en el suelo, un sillón de cuero color café, la cocina pequeña con un refrigerador, estufa, mesa y sillas.

Me senté en el sillón, al lado había una pequeña mesa de madera donde se encontraba un teléfono aparente a los setentas, encima. Lo tome y marque un número que recordaba muy bien. El típico sonido de fondo se comenzó a escuchar, hasta que contesto al sonar.

-¿Sí?

-Buenas, ¿con la señora Betty?

-Presente.

-Debo decirle que hubo un incidente hace poco, dos potras una pequeña y la otra mayor habían sido secuestradas, ¿Me preguntaba?

-No, la policía y un detective han investigado la zona donde ellas habían desaparecido.

-Ya veo. Continué.

-Nadie sabe nada, me interrogaron y me preguntaron si sabía quién había sido –hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó-. Pero no dije nada.

-Y, ¿Usted lo sabía?

-Por supuesto que no.

-En donde, ¿se encontraba ese mismo día?

-Cerca de la casa de Rarity por la noche.

Quede asombrado, no tanto, pero si sorprendido. Coloque el teléfono en mi hombro mientras lo apretaba con mi cara para que no se cayera mientras utilizaba mis cascos tomando una hoja en blanco y una pluma. Por un momento había olvidado que tenía magia, la utilice.

-Disculpe, pero usted ah…

No me dio tiempo de terminar, estaba hablando solo, me había colgado, mientras escuchaba el pitido desconcertado. Después colgué. Y pensé en algo que quizá me habría sorprendido a mí mismo, di un gran suspiro y recargándome en mi sillón me dije:

"Está Muerta."


	2. La Verdad

CAPITULO DOS

La dichosa noche se notó desde mi ventana, las palabras en mi mente giraban constantemente, en un momento recordé a Betty era una yegua linda, con ojos de color azul, su pelo rizado peinado hacia atrás sostenido por una pulsera, su piel de color rojo, su cutie mark era de un hilo, y su gran personalidad; Infantil y única. Por otro lado, era unicornio por lo que me hizo razonar mejor que podía haber sido raptada como las otras dos.

Las calles de canterlot estaban llenas de polvo, lo notaba por mis cascos ya sucios, me dirigí a la estación del tren justo a las 3 de la tarde. Me sorprendí al ver que una pony de pelo rosa salía del tren dando saltos. No era la única, otras cinco salían de ahí, azul, amarillo y naranja suave eran su color de piel, por supuesto la única que conocía perfectamente era Twilight que salió última acompañada de su pequeño dragón de escamas verdes. Todas se dirigían hacia mí, mientras me sentía como en las nubes, hasta que una voz loca me bajo.

-Olí –dijo saltando la yegua de color rosa.

Me sentía confundido, de todos modos, puse el pulso en alto y dije:

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

No entendía nada, si estas eran las amigas de la pony perdida sin duda quedaría boquiabierto por las expresiones en sus rostros; Felices. Me parecían muy bipolares.

-He, venido para decirte sobre algo –dijo Twilight con la mirada en alto.

Trague saliva en ese instante, no sabía que podía suceder, pero su rostro lo hacía ver como si no fuera nada bueno.

-Ella… está muerta –dijo mientras rompía en llanto.

Sin duda había estado en lo correcto, habían sido secuestradas y asesinadas, sin duda ya no se trataba de un solo secuestro sino asesinato en primer plano, lo que no llegaba a entender era como se había enterado, aun así, la policía de abuso ya no se podía presentar, ahora tendrían que venir oficiales con mayor número. Y si la situación empeorara se podría conocer como un asesino en serie, y su precio aumentaría. Se limpió las lágrimas y prosiguió:

-No lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Dónde se encontraban? –pregunte sin paciencia.

-Las encontraron en su propia casa.

Las otras ponys que por un momento se mantenían felices rompieron en caras decaídas.

\- ¿Se encontraban dañadas?

-Sí, solo del cuello, aquí están algunas fotos.

Las tome, solo miraba histéricamente cada detalle. Sin dudarlo no fueron asesinadas por mano armada, fueron estranguladas, y se notaba por su gran moretón de color azul y negro que recorría todo el cuello. Guarde las fotos en mi bolsa y pregunte:

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Una gran multitud de policías llegaron e investigaron por todas las casas de Ponyville incluyendo la mía y otras –Trago saliva y continuó-. Hasta que se detuvieron en la casa de Rarity, todos los ponys nos acercamos hacia allá, solo pudimos ver los cadáveres de Rarity y su hermana pequeña tirados debajo de un maniquí. Eh venido aquí para que me digas que podemos hacer.

-Nada, absolutamente nada, olvídala, es lo único que te diré y repetiré, Olvídala –conteste con rabia en todos sus sentidos.

-Pero…

-Nada, ya está muerta, sería imposible regresarla, a la vida.

Twilight se retiró de espaldas y exclamó hacia sus amigas:

-Vámonos.

Las 4 yeguas solo asintieron con la cabeza y regresaron hacia el tren con el ánimo decaído por completo. El tren avanzo tiempo después, yo me había quedado, y regresaría a mi departamento para examinar más a fondo las fotos.

Me acerqué hacia mi sillón donde tome asiento y mire la foto con mas paciencia y tranquilidad. Lo primero que me tomo por sorpresa era que la sangre tenía un tono rosa. Me acerqué más detalladamente, estaba en lo cierto la sangre era rosa, algo extraño, pero no era lo único que pude notar, el pelo era de tono diferente, uno de azul áspero, la foto me mantuvo por un momento en duda, la foto del periódico era de pelo diferente, sin duda, parecía falsa, además los cadáveres podían haberse confiscados por la policía, o seguirían allí, si es que se los llevaron seria verdad, por lo contrario solo mentira, era una decisión que tenía que pensar detalladamente, por un par de minutos, después de todo podría ser solo una pérdida de tiempo. Decidí ir.

La llegada a Ponyville por la noche, era cómoda y algo calurosa, aunque se escuchaba raro. Todas las casas tenían las luces apagadas, caminaba lentamente hasta notar la casa, que había parecido en la foto del periódico, era prácticamente idéntica. Lo primero que hice fue asomarme por una ventana. Todo estaba oscuro no pude notar nada más que el inmenso color negro que llenaba toda la ventana. Me alejé y me acerqué a la puerta principal. "Está cerrada," pensé. No, al parecer se encontraba abierta y dejo soltar un rechinido agobiante. Entre a hurtadillas, sin embargo, todo se encontraba oscuro, intenté buscar algún interruptor, sin dar resultado, por un segundo sentí miedo.

Las luces se encendieron sin avisar, note los respectivos cadáveres en el suelo, no preste atención a quien había prendido la luz, y me acerqué a los cuerpos.

Después de analizarlos con determinado cuidado me di cuenta de algo impactante, eran muñecos, aun así, se veían demasiados reales, el hilo y las marcas de que estaba cocido le delataban. Rarity y su hermana Sweetie Belle eran completamente muñecos, lo único que pensaba era que todo había sido un timo, las personas habían caído en el gancho, todo fue una mentira, completa, y todos habían caído en ella, me preguntaba por qué.

Había prestado demasiada atención a los muñecos que no había notado de alguien cerrar la puerta. Rápidamente me acerqué a la puerta intentando abrirla, era imposible estaba atascada. Completamente sellada, no se podía salir, intente abrir las ventanas, pero se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias, todo había sido una trampa. Como si lo hubieran planeado desde el principio, igual no se podía confiar en los periódicos con cada noticia que se saca, pero…

"¿Dónde estaban las verdaderas?"


	3. Ataque de Rencor

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Rarity y Sweetie Belle fueron secuestradas, la amargura sabia a rancio. Por otro lado, los guardias no dejarían de buscarla, puesto que era un elemento de la armonía, la manera de encontrar a la persona culpable, eran, nulas y a la vez escasas. No había recordado lo que había sucedido en aquella casa, solo recordé que desperté en mi departamento sin ningún rasguño, eso ya no me importaba, al contrario, había encontrado un pelo de color rosa mientras me observaba. Sería un comienzo y talvez el final, si se lo llevaba a la policía a una muestra de ADN, me lo denegarían y se quedarían que el trozo de pelo, ganándose todo el crédito. Pensé que Twilight tendría uno, además es científica e inteligente o eso creía.

El día viernes se presentó como cualquier otro; Soleado y con sabor a un nuevo comienzo. Salí de mi departamento y llegué al tren donde subí con cautela. El tren se encontraba casi lleno, apenas pude notar 3 asientos vacíos, mientras me sentaba notaba como los demás ponys miraban por las ventanas. El lugar era un completo hervidero de gritos, susurros, y risas.

Paso más de media hora cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Ponyville, salí con la mayor paciencia posible y caminé por la calle, el ambiente me dejaba mal sabor de boca acompañado de mi respiración agitada, la casa de Twilight tenía apenas la ventana de la segunda planta prendida, supuse que sería ella en su habitación mientras leía un libro. Di 3 toques leves en la puerta y espere, parecía como si estuviera esperando detrás de la puerta por el poco tiempo que tardo en abrirla. Me dejo entrar sin duda, su rostro reflejaba odio y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tomábamos asiento en un largo sofá comencé a hablar sobre lo sucedido.

No parecía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que le había contado, pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza y exclamo:

-No tengo una máquina de ADN, pero puedo decirte como saber de quién puede ser ese cabello.

Me sentí aliviado, podía confiar en ella, pero podría sospechar que podría contar todo lo que tramo a la policía, ahí se arruinaría el plan, y quedaría bajo arresto por meterme en asuntos policiales sin siquiera ser uno. El miedo me absorbió por un par de segundo, sentía mi sudor caer por toda mi cara mientras tragaba saliva.

-Bien confió en ti, pero solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, claro si aceptas.

-Por supuesto.

\- ¿Quisieras que tú y yo resolvamos el caso?

Ella se puso a pensarlo por una gran cantidad de tiempo, hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Pero, que no ¿Rarity y Sweetie Belle habían muerto?

-Ah, sí, por un segundo lo olvido, los cadáveres que afirmabas pertenecientes a Rarity y a su hermana resultaban ser falsos.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Simple, eran muñecos hechos muy profesionalmente, casi idénticos para serte más exacto, ¿Quién te dio esa foto?

-No lo sé, llevaba capucha solo me la entrego y se fue corriendo hacia los prados de Canterlot mientras veíamos la aterradora escena.

Lo primero que se me vino en la mente fue preguntar por alguien que aria muñecos, luego por el pelo buscando a potros y yeguas con el mismo tono de cabello, por ultimo alguien con capucha, aunque era lo que me parecía más difícil por encontrar e interrogar.

Toda mi mente se había llenado de muchos deberes, aun así, tenía una asistente, me podría ayudar en casi todo, debido a que si no lo hacía utilizaría a su amiga "Rarity y a su hermana," como excusa para que siguiera buscando, yo me quedaría con el dinero y demás. Solté una carcajada, por lo cual inmediatamente me tapé la boca como si nada hubiera pasado, Twilight jamás la noto.

Me levanté y despedí de Twilight que respondió levantando la mano y agitándola, al salir mi sonrisa se formó de oreja a oreja.

Al llegar a mi departamento lo primero que hice fue sentarme en el ya polvoriento sillón mientras prendía un cigarrillo, el plan seguía a su perfección, era una idea que no se podía ignorar tan fácil, utilizar a un pony para hacer tus deberes, se sentía genial.

Solo era de mantenerla vigilada todo el maldito día de toda la semana para que no digiera nada a nadie. Después cuando consiga lo que quiero, hare lo que tenga que hacer para que nunca saque alguna "palabra." El placer de poder utilizarla hasta resolver el caso me lleno de tanta felicidad que casi explotaba.

La mañana siguiente me lleno de odio total, el periódico del lunes había llegado, pero con pésimas noticias, al menos para mí, el secuestrador había sido encontrado y encerrado tras las rejas, sin duda perdería todo lo que alguna vez quise conseguir, y lo perdí, sin embargo, no afirmaban a ver visto a las dos yeguas, que a mí sin duda ni me importaba en lo absoluto, en ese momento quería haber roto algo o por lo menos golpear algo con furia.

Me dirigí a la central de policía donde supuestamente encerraron al secuestrador, caminaba por un largo pasillo donde al lado mío se encontraban múltiples jaulas, con prisioneros dentro. Llevaba puesto mi gabardina de crema; La cual me hacía ver como un detective, y eso pensaban los prisioneros. Al recordar la cara del potro que había sido capturado me acerque y le pregunte:

\- ¿Usted, es quien capturo a las dos yeguas? –pregunte con el cigarro en mi boca.

\- ¿Es detective? –me pregunto con una ceja levantada.

\- No, finjo serlo, ¿Sí o no es? –le pregunte mientras sacaba humo.

\- No, todo es parte del plan, estaban a punto de descubrirlo –me dijo susurrándome al oído-, yo me ofrecí para hacerme pasar por él y que me arrestaran a mí, el escapo con las dos yeguas hacia otra guarida muy pero muy lejos de aquí –de su sucio rostro se reflejó una pequeña sonrisa-. Es todo lo que se y lo que le puedo decir ahora vállese.

Mi carácter se volvió rabioso al escuchar esas "últimas palabras," lo sujete de la camisa y lo acerque a mí haciendo que se pegara con los barrotes.

-Escúchame, dime a donde se fue, o te mato de una vez antes que te juzguen frente a la corte –dije con el tono bajo pero directo.

-Imposible…

Le comencé a mover atrás y delante de forma brusca mientras le repetía con rabia: "Dímelo, dímelo." El impacto fuerte que le azotaba con los barrotes le hizo que comenzara a sangrar del rostro.

-Te matare. Dímelo, ahora o juro que te mato –le amenazaba gritando.

-Deténgase –dijo un policía al final del pasillo.

Ignore por completo la palabra y seguí agitándolo contra los barrotes hasta parecer muerto, escuche los pasos del oficial acercarse, cuando gire la cabeza me había dado cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, me electrocuto con su pistola, mientras caía al suelo con la mirada perdida, escuchando los gritos de los prisioneros, mi cara se había manchado de sangre al igual que mis manos y ropa, cerré los parpados y dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba:

"La ultima."

Me sacaron de patadas por así decirlo de la comisaria, sin cargos ni nada, solo me impidieron el paso para siempre, asome la cabeza en alto mientras me levantaba lentamente del suelo con los cascos temblándome, note a Twilight al fondo en donde se dirigía hacia mí.

-Ya se dio a enterar la noticia de que fue encarcelado, eso significa que no podre ayudarte. Pronto me dirán si Rarity se encontrara bien, al igual que su hermana.

Mi rabia se volvió a acumular en mis cascos, pero el doble con más furia, le esperaba una gran platica, muy pero muy larga. Solté una carcajada y con toda mi fuerza le golpe en el rostro. No estaba a la altura de escuchar sus últimas palabras, Rogándome piedad, había aceptado, ahora me pertenecía…

"Y si se negaba la mataría."

Continuara...


End file.
